


Vows

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Tales from the Isles [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo's thoughts, Dishonored: Return to the Tower, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Poor Corvo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: He’s moving too fast, blood rushing in his ears and somewhere, nearby, the familiar droning sibilation of a bone charm setting his nerves alight. He knows he’s getting careless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fic I wrote a long while ago to get into Corvo's head. Originally posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

 

It’s one close call after another when Corvo reaches the tower.

He’s moving too fast, blood rushing in his ears and somewhere, nearby, the familiar droning sibilation of a bone charm setting his nerves alight. He knows he’s getting careless.

But he’s almost finished.

It’s almost _over_.

He takes a corner, comes nearly nose to jowls with a wolfhound and blinks away to the darkest part of the hall, wedging himself in between the thick curtain and the shuttered window.

Shifting into his, still disorienting, enhanced vision, he counts heartbeats until the hound and his Overseer master vanish into another room.  A moment later, vision returned to normal, he slips out from behind the curtain, turns and freezes at the face in front of him.

Hiram Burrows’s bald head, arched nose, twisted lips and empty eyes leer from the shadows. Corvo’s fingers twitch on his blade before he processes that it’s just a statue. One of the many busts the Lord Regent has had commissioned and placed around the tower.

Corvo puts two gloved fingers on the temple of the bust, pushes, watches it fall to the floor, pieces chipping off the ear, the brow. Then he blinks away, vowing, when they’ve retaken to tower, to have every bust destroyed, to have the pieces crushed into powder and the powder thrown into the sea.


End file.
